


Crush

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no denying that there was an attraction towards the King's ward, but maybe it took sometime together before Merlin realised it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble a friend of mine had requested. It actually was supposed to be Merlin cheering Morgana up, but oops I don't know how to joke so this will have to do. OOPS.
> 
> Also, the work might have a little "unfinished" feeling to it. This is probably because I gave up on it after a few minutes into writing it.

This was wrong. Or at least, it was supposed to be. It's not every day that you try to make the woman who's supposed to be your enemy laugh, right? But here he was, great magician Merlin, using the lamest jokes he knew to try and make a smile out of the somber face of the King's ward. What else could he do? No matter how many times the Great Dragon warned him, he couldn't just watch Morgana stare off into the space and be afraid of the fact she had magic with her. It wasn't right, it won't ever be. She had a face that looked most beautiful with a smile, after all.

Morgana had been down in the dumps as of late, especially since the whole fire incident. It wasn't just Merlin who saw it, really. Arthur, Gwen, everyone noticed how easily built Morgana's defenses were. She trusted nearly no one- In fact it was a miracle she was even out in town with Arthur's idiotic serving boy. He, of all people, should be the one people would use a scapegoat for the convenient fire in her chambers. 

“So the second I turned around you know what I see? William's butt!” Merlin exclaimed, watching Morgana try to stifle a laugh. She raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, I'm serious. And let me tell you, it was not a good sight.” He faked disgust, earning him a soft giggle. Then, for a while, they just walked. No talking, just walking. They looked at each other once or twice, and Merlin always caught himself blushing. 

“Thank you dearly, Merlin. I understand that you do not need to entertain me like this,” Morgana said, placing a hand on Merlin's arm. The raven-haired man shrugged, mumbling something along the lines of 'Oh, anything for a friend, yeah?' “I'm serious, Merlin. Thank you. I truly appreciate the effort you put into this friendship. I mean, Arthur told me of your feelings for me, and though I'm afraid they are not returned I still like you.”

“Arthur said- Oh! That, no, no he- You got it all wrong!” Stammering, he quickly backed off and gave a nervous smile. “No, it's not like that. I just wanted to cheer you up is all. There aren't any romantic feelings, I assure you that.” 

Morgana was surprised for a moment, but immediately regained her composure and smiled. “I apologise, then. Well, um, whoever it is you do have feelings for is a lucky woman. You're a great man, Merlin. And an even greater friend.” 

And the topic was dropped after, leaving Merlin feeling awkward and somehow betrayed by Arthur. Why would he say that? And to Morgana, of all people? It wasn't like he actually did have feelings for Morgana. Did he? Merlin stared off into space, asking himself that several times. Yes, he supposed there was some kind of attraction. A 'crush' sort of thing, like the little girls in the town square would giggle madly about. Was that what he felt for Morgana? 

Was 'crush' really an appropriate way to measure the way he looked after her, knowing now that she was just like him? The way he adored the smile on her face, especially when it was him putting it there. Or perhaps the little flutter in his stomach when they lock eyes from across the room and smile, as if they share a little secret no one else knew. Yes, perhaps a crush was a fitting title for these strange bundles of feelings he got from the Lady Morgana le Fay. 

Yes, it must be so.


End file.
